


[Multivoice Podfic] Tartan

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, mahons_ondine, Tipsy_Kitty



Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Ficlet, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tartan, a little bit of Aziraphale/Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Crowley gets a new insight into Aziraphale's fashion ideas.
Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Multivoice Podfic] Tartan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tartan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785053) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-Tartan-by-lyricwritesprose-eh31bo)  
**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZZPntCTI4NmYG7eQaTRVfbizFg2_8626/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eb2k0tsui5joxbf/GO_TotT_6_7_Tartan_Multivoice.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Tribute To Veena Raja Rao/Haratanaya](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Veena_Kinhal/Tribute_to_Veena_Raja_Rao/Haratanaya_Sree) by Veena Kinhal  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain/)

**Voice Actors:**

[AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/) as Aziraphale  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Intro/Outro  
[mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as Crowley  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as narrator

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the To Infinity and Beyond Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)


End file.
